


His Father

by Pride_Frost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loki (Marvel) is Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)'s father, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: His father will bring him home.Loki is Levi's father. M/F Loki x Kuchel if you use your imagination





	His Father

  
  


His father would visit him often. In the comfort of the dark in the night, shadows would dance for Levi. Keeping him company. His father had dark hair and the most unique green eyes Levi had seen as a kid. His father told him that he wasn’t short, just young, that this was normal, that he would eventually grow to be taller than the rest, that he when he turned half a century years old would get to live with his father. With Loptr. In his home. 

Levi grew up waiting for his 50th birthday, training so he could show the other asgardians that he was as strong as them, even if he was half human. Then his father, Loptr, Loki, The Trickster God, told him they weren’t asgardians. They were Jotun. What a Jotun was Levi didn’t know, so Loki told him to throw himself in an ice barrel. So he did. His two friends got a real chock when he returned to them and Kenny with blue skin and red eyes. Levi just thought he looked cool.

 

Years passed and his 50th birthday was closer and closer each day. He had a squad now, new friends and new foes. He asked his father to kill the titans but Loki said “We should not dwell in mortal matter. You will learn later in your life.” 

Then his squad died. He cried and his father was there to comfort him. His father was always there for him. 

 

The titans were gone, a new queen had risen. Levi had isolated himself until his 50th birthday. The brats together with Erwin and Hange wanted to throw a party for him since this was a milestone in his life. Yes, what a milestone this would be for him. 

They searched for Levi and found him standing in a forest. Big ass trees surrounding him. From the walls and the new village around it you couldn’t see him. This was the place Loki would come and pick him up at. Levi wore his true skin for this occasion. A light blue, matching the sky. 

 

Erwin passed out when he saw his blue skin, Armin passed out when he saw his red eyes, the other were surprised and Hange had a twinkle in her eyes. Before he could answer them, or say anything in the matter, A rainbow beam struck the ground a little behind Levi. When the light disappeared Loki was standing there with two guards. Dark blue skin, markings, red eyes and the royal outfit of the Jotun. Oh, didn’t I mention. His father was a prince, crown prince and second prince for two different realms actually. The guards wore black armour with silver details, both bald showing of their blue skull. One had a sword and the other had a spear. 

“Levi, my son. I-” Loki didn’t say anything more because he had now noticed the group of people behind Levi. “Didn’t I tell you to come alone?” He said. Levi nodded, his father had said that. “Nevermind, come here now. It’s about time I show you Asgard and your future realm.” Another nod and Levi stepped towards his father. The bright beam shot down again, picking them up and leaving nothing behind.

 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Eren asked loudly. 

 

“We just met his father, i believe,” came the reply.


End file.
